Q Interferance
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Alternate Reality: Jason gets involved with the Star Trek Voyager crew unwillingly with Q's help. Rated PG 13


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager. I do not own Power Rangers. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Set just after Silver Zeo in Sarra's universe. Its an alternate reality. Rated PG 13 Violence; Language.

Q Interferance:

They'd just come out of the Void they'd been stuck in for three weeks. Along the way they had met a lot of extra friends and collegues, and most of them had left them, as they had gotten out of the area as fast as their ships could get them. She smiled as she watched them go. Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager, smiled as she was almost eight thousand miles closer to home. Which was twenty seven more than they were in the last four weeks. She'd just gotten the ship stocked with food and dilithium over again, second lot bigger this time, so that she and her crew could make it home.

They thought they'd just gotten over the worst, when there was a shaking of the ship. They were well away from the Void, she thought. "Harry?" She asked Ensign Kim. Harry looked perplexed. He wasn't having a good week. "Ma'am...don't know...it's like a temporal distortion of sorts." She cursed under her breath even though her Second, Commander Chakotay was close enough to hear her. Then there was a brilliant flash of light, and a young man in dirty ragged clothes covered in blood and phazer burns, it looked like, was deposited on the floor of her bridge.

The security team that was positioned on the bridge was ready for action, until Janeway held up her hands. "Easy, I don't think he could fight." She said, as she came to his level. Janeway brought out her right white hand to his shoulder. "Young man...are you alright?" She asked. He woke in an intense position and he cried out. "SARRA!" So ungodly like that Janeway pulled back. "Captain?" Chakotay asked. She shook her head. "He's in pain...emotional." She whispered. Her dark eyes filled with emotion. He closed his eyes. "Sarra..." He whispered and passed out again. "Get him to Sick Bay." Was her order. Harry and Tom gave him a hand to get him to Sick Bay where the Doc did his magic. It took two days, and the young man was still passed out.

The dark blonde haired young man, Janeway couldn't think of him as a teenager, had seen a great deal amount of drama in his life, she thought as she came into the Sick Bay. "Doctor, how's our patient?" He smiled. "Much better, he should wake up soon." He said, as he predicted, he did. "SARRA!" He woke up with a start. "Easy. You've been passed out for the last two days." Janeway looked down at him, her dark eyes expressing concern. "The Rangers...NEED me..." He said as he passed out again. Janeway raised an eyebrow. "Rangers?" She questioned to herself. The doctor had gotten him to relax again. Katherine Janeway looked at the young man and put a hand to her chin to contemplate how she was going to deal with him. She wasn't sure, but she had to take it a step at a time because he was so injured, body and spirit.

"The Power Rangers need me...Sarra...she's alone..." He muttered as he fell back asleep again. Captain Janeway looked at the doctor. "Keep him, steady, I'll get some information on the Power Rangers, and figure out what's he's been mentioning it to me for." He nodded. "Yes ma'am. And if he wakes up again, I'll call for you?" He asked. Janeway nodded. She went back to her ready room, and called up any information of the Power Rangers and racked her pilot's brain for any information regarding the twentieth century and the Power Rangers. What she found, she was surprised. And astonished about how they worked together and about the pictures she found of the young warrior that was in her Sick Bay. 'He died?' Her eyebrow went up. She found information about Sarra Torrens-Lee, about the detective, and the positions she put herself in after her husband 'died' in her arms. 'Mustn't show him this...' She thought. 'Not until he's ready to see.' She ran her hands down her hair, and sighed as she looked at the ninetieth cup of coffee she had that day.

'Death...and all it's forms...' She thought and shook her head. Then she jumped as another flash of light entered her ready room. She didn't dignify the shocked feeling she felt as Q entered the fray. "Q!" "What the hell are you doing here?" He smiled. "Well, Auntie Kathy, just wanted to see how you liked your newest visitor." She stared at him. "This is unusual Q unless you had something to do with this?" He nodded. "Just teleporting him here at the right time, Kathy. That's all." She was furious. "You changed history! Not to mention you put a man through mental anguish at the cost of his love's sanity! How could you?" He smiled. "You need him, he needs you to get you both home. Can't get anymore involved than that Kathy, The Q directive." She raised an eyebrow. "Get off my ship Q." She narrowed her eyes and gave him a big stare. "Alright Kathy. But don't say I never helped you." She heard as he snapped his fingers and disappeared again.

Katherine Janeway went back to Sick Bay and fumed to herself along the way. "Q..." She muttered as she walked up and down her hallways of her ship. She sighed as she got to the doors of Sick Bay and faced the blank grey doors. She sorted out her uniform and went inside. The young man, Jason Lee Scott, she remembered. Katherine smiled as she saw him up, awake, and coherent, sort of. "Ugh." He said as she came in. "Still dealing with Temporal displacement?" She asked. He looked at her. "You could say that." He said. He gave her a smile. "And you are?" She smiled. "Captain Katherine Janeway." "Captain of the Starship Voyager." She said with a grin. He looked at her and his brown eyes were wide. "Crap." She smiled. "What year?" He asked. She smiled. "2350 in the 24th century." He dropped his head to his hands. "God." "No way to get back. How did I get here?" He asked.

"Temporal distortion. That's all I can explain it as." He raised an eyebrow. "A distortion in time?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes." He sighed. "No way to get back." She thought. "Probably not, but your welcome to stay with us." He smiled. "Sounds good." She smiled. "How's his healing doctor?" The doc looked at him. "Much better, he needs to get more sleep, but other than that, hale and healthy." "Good enough to work?" She asked. He nodded.

"Then, I will get you a tour of the ship, and we'll go from there." Captain Janeway said. He nodded. He got up and he didn't wince, and was happy that he could be useful again. He smiled as she showed him, and gave him the tour and introduced the others, and the officers on the Bridge and in Engineering accepted him. He smiled as he met some of them. He was alone most of the time, but there were sometimes he wasn't left alone. He bunked with Ensign Harry Kim as Tom had moved in with B'lenna Torres. They'd finally gotten married. Harry was happy to share. The room was about as big as his was in the Peace Confrence in Switzerland, so he was a lot more familiar to that. He did have very few things with him. But one of the things he had with him was a picture of Sarra, and him as they were hanging with their friends.

He also had had a bag of clothes with him. He wasn't going to be wearing a uniform as such, he was going to be like Nellix. Harry looked at the picture a couple of times, but said nothing until Jason smiled. "The Rangers, and my fiancee, Sarra Torrens. She was the latest member of the Rangers to join us in the battle against Mondo. She was the Silver Zeo Ranger." Harry snapped his fingers. "I read something about her. And her exploits." Jason snapped his head up. Harry smiled. "It might not be the right time for you though. There is information." He smiled. "Thank you." He smiled in return. "Dinner?" He asked. Jason nodded.

"Sounds good." He said and followed his new friend out. Even though his mind was on what Harry had explained earlier about his girl. They bantered back and forth over new martial arts skills from the nineteenth century and the twenty-fourth. Harry went his own way as he had to take over the night shift of the bridge 'captaining' as he liked to call it; so Jason went and found the information on his girl.

"Sarra...oh Sarra love..." He muttered. He sighed. He went to the holodeck, and found it empty, and it was a good thing. He recreated a battle with him and Mondo, and Mondo's Cogs and he used his transformed self as Gold Ranger. He'd recreated the armour as well. He started to fight, and he fought, and fought til he could fight no more. He didn't even registar that someone was there watching him as he fought, til he was out of it. He stopped, fighting, ended the program and turned around. "Whose there?" He demanded.

He saw the Captain. "Ma'am." He said in shock. She smiled. "At ease." He relaxed. She went towards him. "You don't seem to be handling this well." He saw the keypad of information. He chuckled. "As much as anyone could with finding his past out like this." He said. She sighed. "I'm sorry Harry shouldn't have said anything." He smiled. "It's alright, Harry was being careful, or trying to." He said. He looked at the expression his beloved wore on that first photo after his death, through the keypad. "She looks like hell." He said sadly. Katherine Janeway nodded. "Yes." He bent down. She caught him, and helped him to sit in her sitting room of her quarters.

"She lost our child to Mondo's child, and she went through hell afterwards. I wasn't there to help her!" He smacked the keypad against the hard wall of the ship. "Sorry Ma'am." Janeway smiled. "Understandable." She said, as he sighed. "Sarra.." He held his head in his hands. "She went through a lot with one other Ranger as well, it seems. Kimberly seemed to hate your girl because you 'died' the way you did." Janeway said. "It's a very popular legend in the twentyfourth century, about a friend who cares about one friend and despises another." Jason rolled his eyes. "Sarra...oh Sarra..." He felt cold. Captain Janeway sighed. "I need to get back there. She needs me." He said. She sighed. "There might be one way, if he was willing to help. He's rather stubborn." "Hang on. _**Q**_!" She called. "Q I KNOW YOUR THERE! GET YOUR CAPOREAL BUTT DOWN HERE!" She shouted as he quirked a smile.

There was a flash of light, and then he showed up. "Kathy..." He cajoled. She smacked the back of his head. "Q..." "This man needs to get back to his time. He needs to help her and you need to be helpful. Not the day that he dies. Give him back, alive, so that she can live." "Please?" Q looked at her and sighed. "Kathy...you see what other people need. Alright." She smiled. "No weird conditions, no trippy side bars. Just him alive, make it a month after he 'dies.'" She said. He nodded. Jason looked at him. "Make it a week after." He said.

She nodded, her lips pressed together. Q sighed. "Alright." He said. Then there was a flash of light. Jason was gone.

Epilogue: Returning:

It was a couple of days after his 'funeral.' Sarra was walking on the beach, pregnant and alone, and he came into a flash of light, and she gasped. "Jason? Jason baby?" She asked as she came to him. He smiled and nodded once, then, brought her out of the way of Prince Sprockett's knives. "JASON!" He got out of the way, and she sighed as he got a score on Sprockett, and the young prince turned into dust.

Sarra held him, and looked at him. "Is that you? Jason beloved, is that really you?" He nodded. "Yes, it is darling." "It's me." She held him. "God...God...Oh...love." She hugged him. "You..." "You're home..." He smiled. "Always find you." He told her. She smiled. "And I you darling...And I you, forever..." She said with a smile. He held her. "We've got some people to talk to, and I need to gather the Rangers and mom and dad." She smiled. "They were pretty cool and understanding, they forgave me." He smiled. "Good." He said.

Sarra closed her eyes as she felt him against her, as he touched her, and her rounding stomach, as she smiled as he held her and brought her to the Command Center. _JASON?_ Zordon said his eyes widened. Sarra smiled. "He's alive." "Don't ask me how. I don't know." "I'm just very very happy." She said as she kissed his temple. She let him go, as the others teleported in. It was everybody, so that was two adults, and twelve teens. They were all shocked to see him alive. Tommy went to him. "Bro?" He smiled. "Hey Bro." He held up a hand when everyone started talking like crazy at once. "Hang on. I will tell you what happened. Sarra had nothing to do with it. It was a being named Q." "_Q_!" Jason called as he appeared.

"Yes Jason, you rang?" He asked. Sarra swallowed the 'cat got the cream' look she was sporting when Kim looked freaked."Then..." Sarra blinked tears that were forming as Jason got up and looked at Kim. "Yes." "Leave her alone." Kim looked at Sarra. Sarra smiled. "Jason...its alright." She said. "I think we understand each other." Kim nodded.

Sarra smiled as she held Jason. He touched her head with a kiss. He looked at Tommy, Rocky, Zack and Trini and Billy. "Thank you. All of you, and you too." He said to Aisha, Tanya, Kat and Adam. Then he looked at his mom and dad. "Thanks Mom, Dad, for understanding." They nodded. "Any help you need." They said. Sarra smiled as she leaned against Jason as he kissed her forhead, and she smiled as she closed her eyes, and smiled as he made her relax. "Lets get you out of here babe." He told her. She smiled.

"Sounds good." She said, softly. Jason smiled as she got them teleported home, after Billy gave Jason another communicator. Sarra smiled as she held him, as she kissed him, ran fingers through his hair. "Jason..." She breathed his name. He smiled. "Sarra..." He kissed her and she slept, for the first time in a week, drying her tears, he stayed beside her and got her to sleep. She slept. They'd no more problems. They married eventually, within a month, and she had her baby within six. She was asked to go to Tokyo a year afterwards, and Jason went with her. They were happy, ever after.

The End.


End file.
